Legendy nigdy nie umierają (misja)
Legendy nigdy nie umierają – szósta misja w grze Call of Duty: Ghosts. Dzieje się ona w przeszłości, 8 lipca 2015 roku, kiedy to Elias opowiada swoim synom o zamachu na Generała Almagro. Opis Po ostatniej misji główny bohater oraz jego brat dowiedzieli się, że obecnie największym zagrożeniem dla jednostki specjalnej "Duchy" jest człowiek zwany Gabriel Rorke. Ojciec bohaterów opowiada im więc o felernej misji, która sprawiła, że Rorke zdradził przyjaciół i ojczyznę. 12 lat wcześniej, Caracas. Stany Zjednoczone dokonały inwazji na Wenezuelę. Powodem ataku były doniesienia o karygodnym traktowaniu amerykańskich obywateli w kraju. Do miasta wysłano jednostkę specjalną Duchy pod dowództwem Gabriela Rorke'a, aby zlikwidować inicjatora prześladowania Amerykanów - generała Diego Almagro. Od razu po wylądowaniu w mieście oddział Rorke'a wziął się do roboty. Od początkowej walki z jednostkami pancernymi i piechotą wroga wyręczyły ich amerykańskie czołgi. Wkrótce potem oddział Eliasa natknął się na konwój Federacji. Postanowiono go ostrzelać. Wtedy zauważono wrogą samobieżną wyrzutnię rakiet. Rorke rozkazał "Scarecrowowi" ją zneutralizować, bo mogła ona stanowić zagrożenie dla powodzenia misji. Otworzył on więc właz i wrzucił do jej środka granat, przez co nie stanowiła ona już niebezpieczeństwa. Po tym wypatrzono też drugą. Jednak gdy Walker tylko do niej podszedł, ta wystrzeliła. Jej pociski spadły na będącą wiele kilometrów stąd tamę. Zawalenie się tamy sprawiło szybkie podtopienie Caracas. Duchy ledwo uszły z życiem. Po krótkim odpoczynku Rorke surowo nakazał reszcie kontynuowanie zadania. Zauważono zgrupowanie nieprzyjaciół na pobliskim dachu, więc rozpoczęto strzelaninę. Po krótkim czasie, na wskutek powodzi, grunt się załamał, a żołnierze obu armii odpłynęli daleko od siebie. Wkrótce jednak Elias odnalazł swojego dowódcę. Postanowili oni możliwie bezproblemowo odnaleźć resztę drużyny i zabić Almagro. Rorke wziął leżącą niedaleko siekierę i rozkazał Eliasowi ciche wyeliminowanie dwóch wrogich strażników. Scarecrow wykorzystał wysoki poziom wody, więc przekradł się niepostrzeżenie w okolice nieprzyjaciół i zabił ich. Po tym wziął ich broń i zaatakował resztę wrogów. Wkrótce Merrick skontaktował się radiowo z dowódcą i podał lokalizację. Drużyna ponownie była w komplecie. Razem zaatakowano miejsce, w którym mógł przebywać teraz generał. Chroniły go duże grupy wroga, lecz wyszkolone Duchy dawały im radę. Następnie Amerykanie usłyszeli dźwięk śmigłowców. Musieli się pospieszyć, inaczej cel mógł im uciec. W ostatniej chwili żołnierze wskoczyli do helikoptera generała. Doszło do walki wręcz pomiędzy Wenezuelczykami a Amerykanami. Wkrótce Elias podniósł z podłogi pistolet, po czym śmiertelnie postrzelił Almagro. Duchy nie mogły się nacieszyć zwycięstwem, bo doszło do katastrofy śmigłowca. Po ocknięciu się Elias zauważył Rorke'a zwisającego nad przepaścią. Złapał go za rękę i musiał dokonać wyboru. Jeśli dalej trzymałby go, mógł narazić na śmierć całą drużynę. Z wielkim trudem Walker puścił swojego dowódcę, by ten spadł do wody. Misja zakończyła się. Służby amerykańskie wielokrotnie szukały Rorke'a, lecz bezskutecznie. Uznano go za zaginionego. Prawda była jednak taka, że to Federacja pierwsza znalazła Rorke'a po czym przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę. Od tego czasu Rorke postanowił zlikwidować każdego członka jednostki specjalnej Duchy w ramach zemsty na Eliasie. Postacie * Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (grywalny) * Gabriel Rorke (MIA) * Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson * Thomas Merrick * David "Hesh" Walker (słyszalny) * Diego Almagro (KIA) Ciekawostki *W pewnym momencie misji Merrick posługuje się pseudonimem podczas kontaktowania się przez radio, najprawdopodobniej po to by nie odkryto jego tożsamości, nie przeszkadza to jednak Rorkowi odpowiedzieć do niego po nazwisku. *W misji istnieje możliwość przeładowania broni pod wodą, co w rzeczywistości nie byłoby rozsądnym pomysłem. *W czasie ukrywania się w wodzie można można zastrzelić wrogów będących daleko od gracza. W rzeczywistości jednak kula nie przeleciałaby więcej niż kilku metrów ze względu na to, że woda stawia znacznie większy opór niż powietrze. Bronie Osiągnięcia Galeria Legend.jpg|Gabriel Rorke pomagający graczowi wstać Woda.jpg|Duchy ustawiające się przed drzwiami en:Legends Never Die Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Ghosts